regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2015)
Plot After Red (Optimus Prime form) was murdered by Megatron (Robots In Disguise 2015), Yellow (Bumblebee form) must take his place as the new leader of the Autobirds. With a special help from Autobots (Robots in Disguise 2015). Transcript *(This episode begins at Autobirds) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Okay, here is our better plan to defeat the Deceptihogs, it might be confusing, but I is all worked out. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Red, MN othing can stop th Ho se Deceptihogs, they would still live. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Well I do see your poin- (A blast got through Red Prime form's chest, causing him to act like he was choking while he was suffocating and died as he catched onfire till his corpse faded) *'Yellow ( Bumblebee form)': OH MY GOD!!!! *(Autobird Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol] *'Russell Clay': Hey, Yellow, sorry about Red. *'Yellow Bumblebee form)': Oh, that's okay. I'm the new leader of the Autobirds, and I will avenge him, and once it succedes, I will kill the murderer. *(Autobird Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol] *(Scene shows to the Deceptihogs) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Excellent work, Megatron (Robots in Disguise 2015) you have murdered Red, now nothing shall be possible to lead the autobirds. *'Megatron (Robots In Disguise [ 2015])': Yes, but unfortunately, Yellow has already becoming a new leader of the Autobirds. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': HA! Does Yellow really think hthat he could lead the autobirds? I bet he would stink at leading them. *'Bisk': We're not sure. *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'Optimus Prime (Robots In Disguise 2015': Yellow, are you gonna vengeance for what he did Red. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Yeah. *'Bumblebee (Robots In Disguise 2015)': Hey Yellow, you weren't the only one who felt bad for the leader dead. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': What do you mean by that? *'Bumblebee (Robots In Disguise 2015)': I mean that I'm the leader of the Autobots. That makes two leaders that Yellow is the new leader of the Autobirds and me the new leader of the Autobots. *(Deceptihogs invade Transformers: Robots In Disguise Dimension) *'Grimlock (Robots in Disguise 2015)': Look the Deceptihogs are here. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Die Autobirds! *(Barranco Megatron form, Bowser Megatron form, and King Pig form transformed to vehicle mode and released a fire laser) *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': DUCK!!! *'Wheeljack (Robots In Disguise 2015)': Run away! *'Green (Grimlock form)': Comemon, lets not be cowards! Lets be heroic! *'Bulkhead (Robots In Disguise 2015)': You're right, Green! Let's get them! *'Barranco ( Ultimate Megatron form)': Not so fast! *(Barranco Megatron form, Bowser Megatron form, and King Pig form build themeselves to a giant Megatron) *'???': Witness me, MEGALORD!!!!! *'Mighty Dragon (Smokescreen form)': It's Megalord! *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': How are suppose to stop Megalord!? We don't even have Cyber Planet Keys anymore! *'Heatwave': Maybe we can use the Energize weapons. *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': How do we use them, exactly? *'Chase': We can use it for killing enemies. *(Megalord transformed in vehicle mode and charges a laser) *'Megalord': DIE HEROES! (Released a fire laser) *(Autobirds and Rescue Bots use the Energize weapons to kill Megalord) *'Megalord': (Dodged and transformed to robot mode) NICE TRY!!! But I have a better secret weapon to destroy you all *(Megalord transformed into a powerful tank and charges a energize laser) *'Boulder': How did they do it? *(Autobird Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol] *'Red Eye': Zelok, can we touch the alspark? *'Zelok (Shockwave form)': Sure. *(Red Eye, Ridley, Dr. Corvis, Hannibal McFist, Professor Barranco Clone 3, King Dedede, King Wart, Lil, Loki, King K Rool, Goomboss, Klump, Skurvey, and Peepers saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Stinger, Divebomb, Rampart, Switchblade, Brawl, Shrapnel, Blitzwing, Bombshell, Octane, Bruticus, Wildrider, Vortex, Bruticus and Breakdown) *'Red Eye (Stinger form)': We're ready. Let's go. *'Goomboss (Wildrider form)': Hey I got arms! *Symbol flips to Autobot Symbol *'Megalord': You shall not stop me! (Transformed to robot mode) Now with us fused together, the Empire shall never loose! *'Yellow (Bumbleebee form)': How did you fused together? *'Megalord': What do ya mean!? That means transformation of robots into a strong robot! *'Mighty Dragon (Smokescreen form)': Pretty good. *'Megalord': Thanks. Anyways, you cannot stop me! *(Bumblebee RID2015 punches Megalord, while turning back to trio) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': You'll pay for that! *(Barranco Megatron form, Bowser Megatron form ad King Pig form transformed to vehicle mode and rolled out) *'Ratchet RID2015': Guys, I got the health energon to take back red alive. *(Ratchet RID2015 revives Red Prime form) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Thanks, Ratchet. I'm back. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Welcome back, Red. *'Zim': Did you see that, we saw the Angry Birds touch the alspark to become Autobirds. *'Gumball': It's time to touch the alspark just like the Angry Birds did. *'Nicole': I got an idea. *(Zim, Gumball, Stewie, Brian, Studder, Paz, Wander, Sylvia, Skoodge, Nicole, Gir dog disguise, Darwin, and the Almighty Tallest saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Jetstorm, Jetfire, Hot Shot, Rodimus Prime, Vector Prime, Blurr, Ironhide, Blades, Beta, Cliffjumper, Boulder, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Fixit, Alpha Trion and Perceptor) *'Gumball (Jetfire form)': We're ready. *'Darwin (Fixit form)': Hey is it me or did Zim in Jetstorm form, Gumball in Jetfire form, Stewie in Hot Shot form, Brian in Rodimus Prime form, Studder in Vector Prime form, Paz in Blurr form, Wander in Iron Hide form, Wander in Blades form, Sylvia in Beta form, Skoodge in Boulder form, my mom named Nicole in Strongarm form, Gir in Sideswipe form, me in Fixit form and the Almighty Tallest in Alpha Trion and Perceptor form? *'Gumball (Jetfire form)': We're gonna be like the Autobirds. Let's do it. *'Thel': Let's touch the alspark to be like them. *'Kanan': Right. *(The Rebellion saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Prowl, Tracks, Elita-1, Leobreaker, Chromia, Skids and Mudflap) *'Thel (Skids form)': We're ready. *(Autobird Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol) *(Scene shows Lisp Pig [ Starscream form] Lisp Pig [ Thundercracker form] and Lisp Pig form making replicas of themselves) *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': I hope this plan of ors worked. *(Lisp Pif as Ramjet form, Sunstorm form, Dirge form and Thrust form activated) *'Lisp Pig (Ramjet form)': Heyn look, its the original retarded one with horrible shpeaking shkills. *'Lisp Pig (Dirge form)': So what are the orders bynour Empire Lordsh? *'Lisp Pig (Skywarp form)': Find and deshtroy the Autobotsh. *'Lisp Pig (Sunstorm form)': I gueshsh we an obey your ordersh, for now. *'Lord Hater': Let's help them and touch the allspark. *(Lord Hater, Commander Broccoli Overlord, Mumm-Ra, Krusha, Andre, Reflux and Skynet saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clones of Steeljaw, Underbite, Bisk, Chop Shop, Thunderhoof, Filch and Clampdown) *'Lord Hater (Steeljaw form)': It's go time. *(Deceptihog Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol) *(Lisp Pig form clones arrived) *'Lisp Pig form': Prepare to be teriminated by our Shtarshcream clonesh. *'Lisp Pig (Sunstorm form)': Yeah.. *'Lis Pig (Ramjet form)': Time to teach them a leshshon. *'Lisp Pig (Thrust)': (Fires lasers at the Autobirds) Now you can't shtop ush! Caushe we are unshtoppable! *'Female Red Bird (Override form)': Look it's Lisp Pig's clones. What are they doing here? *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': They gonna killed us. Come on let's teach them a lesson. *'Lisp Pig (Starscream form)': We think not! Lets transhform into Destructlishp! *(Lisp Pig form, Lisp Pig form, Lisp Pig form, and the other Lisp Pig clones merged and fused themselves into Destructlisp) *'Destructlisp': Now, be pprepared to be deshtroyed! And ashh for you Red, you shhall diesh again! (Uses his foot and about to step on Red Prime form) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Aw crap. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': I got this. *(Yellow form punches Destructlisp) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Thanks. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': No problem. (Destructlisp kicked Yellow form in the head) *'Destructlisp': You jusht made me angriest! (Turn his hands into laser guns and shooted at the gang) *'Anthobots': You have 5 seconds to comply. Four... three... two... one... We now authorized to use physical force! *opens fire and shreds Destruclisp but shown to survie *'Destructlisp': Now you made me more angry! (Transformed into a very gigantic jet and shoots lasers, killing the Anhobots) *(Yellow Octane Bumblebee arrives) *'Yellow (High Octane Bumblebee form)': Could use a hand here? *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Are you another me? *'Yellow (High Octance Bumblebee form)': Yep. Trivia *Autobots (Robots in Disguise 2015, Russell Clay, Denny Clay and Henrietta "Hank" got a job at the park. *Decepticons (Robots in Disguise 2015 are working for the Rabbid Empire. *Red Eye, Ridley, Dr. Corvis, Hannibal McFist, Professor Barranco Clone 3, King Dedede, King Wart, Lil, Loki, King K Rool, Goomboss, Klump, Skurvey, and Peepers are gonna touch the alspark to become clone of Decepticons. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers